


To Be Served, One Needs To Serve

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bonding, Choking, Come Marking, Dom/sub, F/M, Minor Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, dom!Khem, name kink (little sith), oral sex/hand job, sub!SI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Inquisitor knows Khem wouldn’t serve her as well as he does if she didn’t serve him from time to time as well.





	To Be Served, One Needs To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Inquisitor felt the familiar, quiet hum in her head as she watched Khem in front of her. Her breath picked up when she took in his muscular form. Despite his monstrous, twisted face, she couldn’t help but to feel the arousal start to grow inside her.

She heard one of the ghosts in her head murmur something but didn’t care to listen closer. They would never understand why she was doing this because they weren’t bonded with Khem like she was.

“I tire of waiting, little sith. Come to me now,” Khem growled in Dashadi. It made Inquisitor shiver and she giddily came forward. She licked her lips while looking at him his legs spread, sitting on the side of the bed.

“Get on your knees and lay your hands on me.”

Inquisitor didn’t waste any time at all when doing as Khem ordered. As she crawled between his legs, she felt a bit disappointed that he didn’t once again seem to have anything new to add to this moment. Not that this would leave her unsatisfied, far from it, but she would have enjoyed having some variation. But it wasn’t her place to question, only to serve, like he served her outside of this room.

With these thoughts, she moved her hands to take off Khem’s belt. She didn’t realize she had been holding her breath until letting out breathless moan, as the loincloth dropped and revealed Khem’s monstrous, thick cock. She swallowed and started salivating as dirty thoughts began forming in her mind.

Khem let out a quiet, approving hum as her shaky hands touched his cock, barely managing to wrap them around it. It made her cunt throb and she knew she was already wet, even though they had barely started.

“Take it in your mouth, little sith. Devour it like I do with your enemies.”

Inquisitor let out a little groan to the order and nodded. She glanced quickly up at Khem who was observing her, as always. She pressed her thighs together and grinned a while leaning forward to press her mouth against the side of his half-hard cock. She peppered it with kisses and licks, even sucked its tip.

When Khem’s clawed hand placed on the top of her head, she tried to take more of him in her mouth. She was thrilled when being able to take in more than last time, though it wasn’t anywhere near even the midway point of his cock. Even if it was somewhat disappointing, she knew that she would be able to do it eventually, after having enough practice.

When Khem’s cock was fully hard, becoming even thicker and longer than before, Khem pushed Inquisitor back. She licked her lips, shivering at the salty taste on them and in her mouth. “Shed your clothing, little sith,” Khem said. She let out a small whine at the nickname while getting up. Her legs were already feeling shaky and she couldn’t help but to rub them together again. The small friction from it made her shiver in excitement.

She wanted to be quick about this, so they could move on but knew that Khem liked to watch her. So, she was slow and deliberate when letting the different items of clothing fall to the floor. The coolness of the room made her nipples harden and she brushed them with her thumb while letting out a small moan.

She glanced at Khem and shivered as he was staring at her intently, taking in every little detail he could see. She bit her lip and smirked while ridding herself of her panties. Her fingers began trailing down her navel and she ended up dragging them across her wet, sensitive cunt with a quiet moan.

“Stop. I don’t want you to satiate your hunger alone.” The order came out more clipped than usually, making Inquisitor grin while coming over to Khem. She sat down on his lap and couldn’t help but to grind against his cock a little, eliciting a groan from both of them. She would have done it again if Khem’s clawed hand hadn’t wrapped around her throat. Her eyes widened, and she grasped his wrist.

“Remember I’m doing the leading now, not you,” Khem said. Inquisitor moaned at the roughness of his voice and squirmed in his lap. The tension from the unexpected action was quickly subsiding and she was getting rather excited about the steady pressure on her throat.

“What do you want to do?” Inquisitor wheezed, barely getting the words out of her mouth.

Khem hummed while moving his other hand to her cunt. He rubbed one of his claws carefully against the clit and made her whimper. “I want to see how long you can last,  _my little sith_.”

Inquisitor moaned from the bottom of her lungs while digging her nails deeper into Khem’s arms that were wrapped around her. Her head was spinning, and cunt stretched out to its limit from Khem’s cock that kept pounding into her. She felt its every little twitch, most which were caused by her cunt tightening hard around it, and it was driving her insane.

“F-Fuck, Khem, I- Ah!” she cried out when Khem thrusted sharply into her again. Her whole body jerked violently, and her breasts would have bounced with the motion if Khem’s arm hadn’t been in the way. Inquisitor let out a high-pitched whine when his claws dug firmer into her throat again and left fresh marks on it. “I- I can’t-”

“I hunger and will not stop until I have gotten what I want,” Khem said and thick arousal burned in his every word. Inquisitor lulled her head back against his chest and moaned. He loosened his grip on her throat and let her breath properly for a little while until tightening his grip again.

It didn’t take long for her to come the first time. She nearly blacked out as Khem only lessened his pace a little, clearly aiming to fuck her sore as long as he could. The thought made her see stars and despite still feeling the afterglow of her first orgasm, the second one was already growing inside her at a rapid pace.

She didn’t notice Khem moving them to another position until her face was against the sheets. They were pleasantly cold against her hot skin and she nuzzled against them. However, the brief moment of relaxation didn’t last long, as Khem dug his claws into her hips and continued his nearly merciless pace.

“K-Khem!”

After coming the fifth time (or was it the sixth?) and changing back to the position they had started from, Inquisitor was an utter, drained mess. She whined every time Khem thrusted into her, the overwhelming sensation driving her to the brink of tears. She had begged him to come multiple times, but he hadn’t listen. He was starting to get close though as his movements had become more erratic and he was squeezing her throat harder than before.

“Khem,  _please_ \- I need you to come- Come inside me, I beg you-”

Inquisitor wasn’t sure whether her words were coherent enough for him to even understand. But she had to try, because she wasn’t sure how much she could take this anymore. She sobbed as her sensitive cunt tightened around Khem’s cock again. “I  _need_ you. I need your cum- I want you to mark me, ah-! C-Claim me as yours- I’ll be yours forever if you just-”

The words got stuck in Inquisitor’s throat when Khem let out a deep growl, which made her moan instead. It was cut off quickly though as Khem’s clawed hand wrapped around her throat so tightly she could barely breathe. He thrusted deep into her cunt a few times at a rapid pace while groaning her name.

Inquisitor’s eyes rolled back, and her body went numb when she could feel him coming, filling her cunt with his hot cum. Black spots started to appear in her already blurry vision when his cock pulsed and shot even more of his seed inside her.

She came slowly back to her senses when Khem let out a huff and took his hand from her throat. She dragged in sharp breath and winced when it hurt a little to do so. However, her cunt also twitched at that, transforming the pain into something more pleasurable.

“You did good, little sith,” Khem murmured. Inquisitor smiled and did so even more when Khem’s clawed hand brushed against her cheek softly. “You are a worthy one to serve.”

Inquisitor sighed content and shivered as her cunt tightened around his cock again. He helped her get off him and she groaned when his cum started to drip out of her sore and stretched out cunt. She looked hazily down and squirmed when seeing it leak down her thigh, marking her as his.


End file.
